More Like Her
by RossAndRachelForever10
Summary: What if Dean had done the right thing and divorced Lindsay in Season 4 instead of cheating on her?
1. It's Over

Dean Forester knew his marriage was over. He just didn't know how to tell Lindsay this. He and Lindsay had only been in Stars Hollow for a few days for Christmas break and he had just gone to see Taylor's lawyer Nicole Leahy about getting a divorce. She told him that it shouldn't take long for the divorce to go through once he and Lindsay agreed on who got what.

Driving back home from New York Dean had a lot of time to think. He thought back to that spring day he had told Rory about how he had proposed. She had been unhappy and now that he thought about it she seemed jealous too. He now knew she was right. Dean and Lindsay were too young to get married. He wasn't sure why after only five months of dating he had proposed. He figured it was because he knew he'd never have another chance with Rory.

He hated admitting it but Dean was still deeply in love with Rory. When he got back to Stars Hollow, instead of heading back to the Lister's house he went to his parent's. He had to let them know what he was feeling and what was going on.

"Dean, this is a nice surprise," said Barbara when he walked in.

"Hi, Mom," Dean said. "Is Dad home? I need to talk to the two of you."

A few minutes later the three of them were gathered around the kitchen table. Dean wasn't sure where to start. "I made a mistake," he started to say.

"In what?" asked Randy.

"Marrying Lindsay," was what Dean said.

Barbara looked at her only son. He didn't look happy. He looked stressed and tired. Now that she thought about it the last time she saw Dean truly happy was when he had been dating Rory. "You still love Rory." It wasn't a question, it was a fact.

Dean nodded his head. "Yeah, I am. After everything we went through I still love her." Dean took a deep breath. "I've decided to file for divorce. I want to be with Rory but in order to do that I need to divorce Lindsay. She doesn't even know I still talk to Rory."

Barbara nodded her head and looked at her husband. "I think that's a wise decision. When are you planning on telling Lindsay?"

"I'm thinking after Christmas. I don't want to make her mad during the holidays."

"That sounds like a good plan," said Randy. "And you're welcome back here once you tell her."

"Thanks Dad," said Dean. "I should get back to Lindsay's parent's."

After Dean left Barbara turned to Randy. "I think Dean's doing the right thing. Have you noticed how unhappy he's been lately?"

"I noticed that. The last time he was truly happy was when he was dating Rory. I hated the way she treated him near the end but he loved her."

"Yes, I think Rory is the one he wants to be with. However, I will miss Lindsay. She was a good girl.

"Yes, she was," agreed Randy.

Later that night Dean was laying in bed next to Lindsay. They had just made love and she had fallen asleep a few minutes ago. He was glad he told his plans to his parents and that they had agreed. He was actually surprised that they had agreed with him.

The next morning Dean woke up to the sun shining in the room. He sat up and noticed the time on the clock. He was going to be late for work at the Dragonfly if he didn't take a quick shower. He found Lindsay in front of her mirror fixing her hair. "Thanks for setting the alarm," he said sarcastically.

Lindsay turned around. "Sorry, I meant to but I fell asleep. We were up late last night. I thought you deserved to sleep in." She gave him an apologetic smile.

Dean gathered up some clean clothes. "Damn it Lindsay I can sleep in! I have to be at the Dragonfly in forty minutes!"

"Oh, I am so sorry!" Lindsay shot back. "I just thought that since you work so much you'd like to sleep in!"

"Whatever," said Dean. "I need to take a shower. And don't wait up on me. I'll be home late."

"Fine!" yelled Lindsay. "I'm going out with Erika today anyways. Maybe I'll stay at her place."

Dean didn't say anything. He just headed to the shower so that he could arrive at work on time. Lindsay headed downstairs. She didn't know what was up with Dean these days. He was so moody and rarely talked to her.

"Hey sweetie," said Theresa when she saw her daughter. "Is everything okay? I thought I heard shouting."

Lindsay shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, Mom. Dean's been so moody lately and he won't talk to me. I don't know what to do. And this morning I thought I'd let him sleep in because we stayed up late but he was mad because I didn't set the alarm."

Dean came down the stairs then and heard what Lindsay said. Why couldn't everything just stay between them? "Great, now you're telling your mother about our problems?" criticized Dean. "That's just great, Lindsay."

Lindsay turned on him. "She asked what was wrong!"

"You know what? I don't care anymore! Go ahead, tell everyone about our problems. Tell your parents, or Erika. Hell you can tell the whole town! I'm done! I was going to wait but I've filed for divorce and I'm moving out!" shouted Dean. He stormed out of the kitchen grabbed his coat and headed off to work.

Lindsay stared after him feeling confused and angry and about a million other things. She gestured toward the door Dean had just walked through. "See, that's how he's been for a while." She grabbed her purse. "I'm going to the mall with Erika for some last minute shopping. I'll be home around six." And then she left to meet Erika at her house which wasn't that far.


	2. Lindsay's Decision

A few hours later Lindsay and her best friend from high school Erika Stanley were walking around the mall in Hartford.

"Lindsay, are you sure you're okay?" Erika asked for about the millionth time.

Lindsay sighed. She could lie again and say she was fine or she could tell the truth. She decided to go with the truth. "No,not really." She paused for a minute as they headed inside a store. "Dean's been really moody and distant these past few weeks. And this morning I thought I'd let him sleep in. But he got mad at me because I didn't set the alarm so he could get to work on time. I don't know what's wrong with him. And then he told me in front of my mother that he was filing for divorce."

Erica immediately hugged her friend. "I'm so sorry!" she said. She pulled away and was quiet for a minute. "But Linds, I gotta admit, you two haven't looked happy for a few weeks." Lindsay had opened up her mouth to say something but Erica held up her hand. "Don't get me wrong I'm sure Dean loves you, but I think deep down he's always going to love Rory Gilmore. You should have seen him the first time they broke up. He was miserable and so was she."

"But he broke up with her because she couldn't tell him that she loved him!" protested Lindsay who knew the story well.

"Yes, but think about it from Rory's point of view. She had never had a boyfriend until Dean. You know how she loves to read. So when she couldn't tell Dean that she loved him he broke up with her."

"Then why'd they get back together?" challenged Lindsay crossing her arms. She didn't like Rory very much and was jealous of her.

"Because they really loved each other," Erika pointed out. "Now, I know the way she treated him in the end was bad and he didn't deserve that, but admit it, every now and then a girl has to fall for a bad boy like Jess."

"I'm sorry, why are we talking about Rory?" asked Lindsay.

"Because I think Dean could possibly still be in love with Rory."

"You think he's leaving me to be with _her_?"

Erika shook her head. "Of course not. And even if he is, I'm sure he'd at least wait several months to start a relationship with her. That is, if she feels the same way about him."

"But why would he marry me if he still loves her?" asked Lindsay. They walked to the food court and got some food before resuming their conversation at a table.

"Have you ever wondered why he asked you out so soon after he and Rory broke up?" challenged Erika.

"No, but I was ecstatic that he noticed me," admitted Lindsay.

"Well, you're the rebound girl," Erika pointed out.

Lindsay swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat. "I was Dean's rebound?" she whispered.

"I'm afraid so," said Erika.

"But I'm his wife," said Lindsay. "He chose me."

"He might have asked you to marry him, but Lindsay, Dean chose Rory a long time ago."

"But what's so great about her?" asked Lindsay. She could already feel the tears forming and was trying so hard to hold them back.

Erika bit her lip. She knew how smart Rory was and that she had got accepted to Yale. She even knew that it was because of her that Dean had chosen Southern Connecticut State instead of a community college. She knew all this because her boyfriend David Coleman was best friends with Dean.

Lindsay noticed how silent Erika was. "It's because Rory's so smart and goes to Yale, isn't it?" she asked letting the tears fall. "So what? I should have been more like her? Is that it? I can't help it that college isn't for me. College isn't for everybody! And Dean supported my decision on taking a semester or two off to work. Why am I not good enough? Why?" she cried laying her head down on her arms.

Erika felt sorry for Lindsay. "I'm so sorry Lindsay. I knew you wouldn't want to hear why but yet you figured it out." She was silent for a moment. "Come on, let's go on home. Maybe you need to wallow."

"But I don't want to!" wailed Lindsay. "I want my husband to love me like he had with her!" As they walked out of the mall with their things, Lindsay decided she was going to try to be more like Rory. She might not succeed but if it kept Dean from leaving her then she'd be happy.

When Lindsay got home later that evening she found her mother in the kitchen cleaning up the kitchen.

"Hey, sweetie," said her mother. "How was your day with Erika? I'm sure a girl's day was fun."

Lindsay bit her lip. "Uh, yeah, it was fun. Is Dean here?" she asked.

Theresa came around the counter to her daughter. "Honey, he moved back in with his parents. He came by a couple of hours ago and got all of his stuff. He also apologized for the way he acted this morning." She looked at her daughter and saw the hurt in her eyes. "Lindsay, this could be a good thing. You and Dean are so young. I don't know why I was even so excited about you getting married right out of high school. I should have told you to date Dean more before deciding if he was the one."

Lindsay nodded her head as if she agreed which she didn't. "But I love him, Mom," she protested. "And I know he loves me. I just have to try harder at being a good wife to him."

"Lindsay, I hate to tell you this, but it really is over. Dean said he's not asking for much. Just everything that's rightfully his."

Lindsay's mouth dropped open. "So he wants the wedding presents that had had his name on it? But that's not fair! They're as much mine as they are his!"

"Lindsay, please, don't fight this," begged Theresa. Dean had told her he didn't want a huge fight with Lindsay about the divorce. He just wanted to come to an agreement and get it over with. For some reason Theresa had a strange feeling that Dean still had feelings for his ex-girlfriend but right now it was just a feeling. And even if he did get back together with his ex then at least he did the right thing by divorcing Lindsay and not drag her heart around town.

"You're seriously supporting this?" asked a bewildered Lindsay. Her dad walked in just then and she could tell he knew everything. "Daddy, tell Mom that Dean loves me and won't divorce me! Tell her!"

Thomas just shook his head. "Linds, I'm sorry. But I agree with Dean here. And your mother. You and Dean are far too young to be married right now."

Lindsay stood there dumbfounded. She couldn't believe her parents were actually siding with her Dean her own husband. And if she actually did go along with this then he'd be her ex-husband. "I don't believe this!" she shouted. She turned around and ran upstairs to her room. She laid down on her bed and started crying. She couldn't believe Dean had actually moved out. And right before Christmas. They had hardly been married three months and already he was divorcing her. They were still considered newlyweds. And Lindsay had wanted to start a family with Dean so badly and now she'd never get that and that made her cry harder.


	3. Rory's Decision

In just a few short days everyone in town knew that Dean had left Lindsay and was divorcing her. Everyone that is except Rory. Lorelai had just been in Luke's and he had told her his suspicions about Dean's marriage. He finally told her the reason he hadn't wanted her and Rory to go to Dean's wedding a few months ago. As Lorelai hurried home to tell Rory before Miss Patty or Babette confronted her daughter, Lorelai had a feeling that Luke had been right. What if they had gone to Dean and Lindsay's wedding that day? Dean would have seen Rory sitting there and either grabbed her and asked her to run off somewhere with him or tell Lindsay no instead of 'I Do'.

Lorelai rushed into the house closing the door behind her. "Rory!" she called out. "Please tell me you're here and that I don't have to go all over town tracking you down!" Lorelai walked into the kitchen to put her things down on the table.

Rory came out of her room. "Mom, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I have to tell you something," Lorelai said choosing her words carefully. "No, scratch that, I need to tell you something before you hear it from Miss Patty or Babette."

"Tell me what?"

"It's about Dean," said Lorelai.

Rory gasped. "What about Dean?" She started picturing the worst possible scenarios that could happen to Dean.

"He left Lindsay a few days ago and moved back in with his parents. He told Lindsay he wants a divorce." Lorelai studied her daughter's reaction to the news. She couldn't tell if Rory was shocked, surprised, or both. "Rory, are you okay?"

Rory nodded her head. She couldn't believe it. Dean was getting divorced. She felt happy about that because Dean was hers and always would be. She knew that was selfish and she did feel bad for Dean and Lindsay, especially Lindsay. But she was also glad. She wondered for a moment if that made her a bad person. She still loved Dean and she always would no matter what happened between them. "I can't believe it," she finally whispered.

Lorelai patted her daughter's hand. "I know, neither can I," admitted Lorelai. "You know, it's good we didn't go to Dean's wedding that day. Who knows what he could have done?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Rory. It came out a little meaner than she meant it to.

"Well I was in the diner just a little while ago talking to Luke. He finally told me why he didn't want us to go to Dean's wedding. Apparently the night before Dean and some friends came into the diner drunk and Dean started saying your name. Luke had a feeling that Dean was still in love with you and that's why he told you not to go to the wedding."

"Dean's still in love with me?" asked Rory, surprised.

"No, sweetie, I think he was. Why?" Lorelai asked. "Oh, no. You're still in love with him too?"

Rory nodded her head and burst into tears. "Yes," she admitted. "I feel like a terrible person. I should be sorry for him and Lindsay but I'm happy! That's not me! Plus, I treated him so horribly! I chose Jess over Dean! Dean was so good to me and I blew it with him."

"You didn't do anything wrong," said Lorelai.

"Yes I did!" protested Rory. "I chose Jess over Dean! Obviously that pro and con list meant nothing because I practically cheated on him with Jess! And Jess treated me horribly. He wouldn't even talk to me when something was bothering him. If something was bothering Dean, he'd let me know right away."

"Okay, I'll admit Dean spoiled you. He was a great first boyfriend to you and I love him for that but honey, you couldn't have changed Jess if you had tried. I think he was a lost cause. Luke couldn't even make Jess listen to him."

Rory took a deep breath. "I know, but I still feel like I'm a bad person. I feel guilty that Dean left Lindsay. I never wanted that to happen."

Lorelai pulled Rory into a hug. "Kid, it's not your fault. And if Dean ends up wanting you back then that's fine. At least he'll be divorced."

"That's true," agreed Rory. "I guess for right now I could let Dean know that if he ever needs to talk I'll be there for him. I can at least be friends with him."

Lorelai pulled back and smiled. "I think that would be good. Just be his friend for right now. And I don't know, be a friend to Lindsay too?" Lorelai held up a hand to stop Rory from interrupting her. "I know you don't like Lindsay and she doesn't like you, but she's probably hurting right now just as much as Dean. Maybe even more. She's probably feeling confused and angry and about a hundred more different dwarfs right now. She probably even thinks Dean left her to be with you."

Rory knew her mother was right. "Okay," she agreed. "I'll try and be a friend to Lindsay." She hesitated for a minute then added, "Maybe I'll start with her first and wait a while before I start being there for Dean."

"That's probably a good idea," said Lorelai. "I gotta get back to the inn. Will you be okay?"

"Yes, Mom," said Rory. "I think I'll go over and talk to Lindsay."

"Okay. So, Luke's for dinner?"

"That'd be good."

After Lorelai left Rory grabbed her coat and headed to Lindsay's house. She didn't really get along with Lindsay and it might have had something to do with the fact that Rory had dated Dean but she did feel bad for Lindsay. She knocked on the door and was glad to see Lindsay's mom open the door. "Uh, hi, Mrs. Lister," said Rory nervously. "I just heard about Dean and Lindsay and thought I'd come by."

Theresa was surprised to see Rory standing on her porch. "Yes, Lindsay's inside. I must say, this is a surprise. I thought you and Lindsay didn't get along."

"No, we don't but I heard that Dean left and I want to be there for the both of them if they ever need to talk. Dean's one of my best friends and I feel bad about him leaving Lindsay. I didn't want that. I just want him to be happy."

"That's very nice of you. So you're starting with Lindsay first?"

Rory nodded her head. "Yes, it makes sense to start with her first. My mom just told me what happened to Dean the night before he married Lindsay. Dean invited me and my mom to the wedding the day before and apparently that night he started saying my name."

"I didn't know that. I do know that he had stayed in Luke's apartment the night before. Why didn't you come to the wedding?" asked Theresa.

"Luke advised me not to. He thought Dean was still in love with me. I hate to admit it, I'm glad I didn't go. I would have felt guiltier than I do now if Dean had left Lindsay at the altar," admitted Rory. She stood there quiet for a minute when Lindsay came down the stairs.

"Mom, who's at the door?" asked Lindsay as she came down. She stopped on the last step when she saw Rory. "What are you doing here?"

"Lindsay, be nice," scolded Theresa. "Rory's just here to talk to you. I'll leave you two alone." And she left the room.

"Why are you here?" demanded Lindsay crossing her arms.

"I just heard about you and Dean and I want to say I'm sorry. I know he loved you," began Rory.

Lindsay cut her off. "Apparently he didn't because he's divorcing me."

Rory nodded. "Look, I know we don't get along and I'm not sure why but I just want to be your friend. Or an acquaintance. I know you're going to need someone to talk to and I could maybe be that person."

Lindsay glared at Rory. "I don't need you to talk to Rory. I have Erika to talk to if I need someone."

Rory hesitated not sure what to say. "Okay, but think about it. We do have one thing in common, though."

"What's that?" asked Lindsay.

"We both love Dean. And he's both hurt us. I still remember the night he broke up with me when I couldn't say 'I love you' to him," replied Rory. "It hurt. He was my first boyfriend and he couldn't even let me have time to think about everything. Truth is, I did want to say those three words to him that night but I didn't know how."

Lindsay thought about what Rory had just said. In a way she was right. They both loved Dean and he hurt them both. "I guess you're right," she finally said. "So you still love Dean?"

"Just as a friend," assured Rory. "Besides Lane and my mom, Dean is one of my best friends and I just want him to be happy."

Lindsay softened up a bit when she heard that. But only a little. She was still jealous of Rory and had a suspicion that Dean would get back together with his ex. "Okay, I guess if I ever I need someone to talk to I'll call you," she finally said. "You know more about Dean than I do. And Erika doesn't get it at all."

Rory smiled. "That's all I want. I just want to be someone you can talk to. In a way I can understand how you feel. At least when Dean broke up with me that first time." She pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and scribbled her cell phone number down and handed it to Lindsay. "Here's my number. Feel free to use it anytime. I guess I'll see you around." When Rory left she felt satisfied that she had accomplished part of her mission of being friends with Lindsay. The hardest part was going to be Dean. They had so much history together and she wasn't sure how she was just going to be friends with him at least for right now. If he did want her back she would have to think about that. She didn't want to hurt Lindsay any more than was necessary. Of course, Rory still loved Dean and would love to get back together with him but she would make sure he knew that she wanted him divorced. The only way she'd get back together with Dean would be once his divorce was final and if it was okay with Lindsay. She went home deciding that she would wait a few days before talking to Dean. She needed time to think.


	4. Revelations

Dean was at home when he heard the doorbell rang. He had just finished eating a late breakfast since he had slept in. He set the plate in the sink and went to open the door. He was surprised to see Rory on the other side. "Rory," he said.

Rory smiled weakly. She could never be herself around Dean. While he was easy to be around she was also nervous and uncomfortable. Probably because of how things had ended badly between them the year before. "Hi, Dean." She cleared her throat. "H-how are you?"

Dean clenched his jaw. "Fine, I guess," he answered. He held the door open. "Would you like to come in?"

Rory nodded and followed him to the living room. She sat down on the couch and he sat down on the other one. She started wringing her hands. Why was she so nervous? Was it still because after everything they had been through she was still in love with him? "So, uh, I heard about you and Lindsay."

"Yeah, I guess everyone knows that I've filed for divorce," replied Dean.

Rory nodded. "Yeah." She bit her lip. She needed to ask him a question but thought it would be rude.

"What?" demanded Dean. "Is someone saying something?"

"Well, no, not exactly. Just my Mom, a-and Luke," said Rory.

"What? What are they saying?" Dean stood and started pacing.

"They both think that the reason you're getting a divorce is because you still have feelings for me." Rory shook her head. "That can't be true. Because first of all, you married Lindsay. And second of all, I can't be the reason you left your wife, Dean." She looked at him. "I do care about you Dean. Maybe more than I should, but I do. I don't like to see you hurting." She took a deep breath. "While I care about you, maybe more than I should, I can't be the other woman Dean. You know that too."

Dean didn't say anything. Of course he still loved her. And she was part of the reason why he filed for divorce. The other reason was that he had never truly loved Lindsay and she deserved so much better. He hung his head. "I know," he whispered.

Rory stood to leave. "If you ever need a friend to talk to, someone other than Kyle, you can call me," she told him. "But no matter what happens I don't want to be the other woman." She gave Dean a quick hug and left.

After Rory left, Dean sat down on the couch. He hated the way his life was turning out. The engagement ring he had given Lindsay back in May was supposed to be for Rory. If he and Rory had still been together then he would have asked her to marry him. And if they had gotten married Rory would still be going to Yale and he would still be going to Southern Conneticut State like planned. But of course nothing had turned out right. Rory chose Jess and when Lindsay had realized he and Rory had broken up she asked him out. Reluctantly he had agreed after some thought. Then he and Rory had that talk in Weston's and he had hoped for just one second that she had changed her mind.

Dean decided that the first thing he would do would be to get his life back on track. The first week of January he was going to go the college and sign up for the spring semester. He was majoring in business. He hoped that one day he could open up a general contractor's office. After that he was going to talk to the lawyer and ask if the divorce proceedings could happen quickly. He wanted to be divorced by May or June. He headed upstairs to get his cell phone. He needed to call his friend David. He and David had gone to Stars Hollow High together but they met their senior year. David was dating Erica, Lindsay's best friend. Dean and David quickly became friends and David had been a groomsmen in the wedding. He quickly dialed David's number.

"Dean! It's so great to hear from you," greeted David.

"You too, man. Listen, I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Are you still needing a roommate next semester?" asked Dean.

"Yeah, I do," said David. "Is something going on with you and Lindsay?"

"Uh, yeah. I filed for divorce a couple weeks ago. When she told me she couldn't go back to college next semester I realized that I'd had enough. Plus I don't love her."

"Yeah, I kinda figured you didn't. You're still hung up on Rory Gilmore aren't you?"

"How'd you know?"

"I just knew," said David. "Plus, I saw you with Rory and the two of you were happy together."

After making plans to meet at the college in a few days Dean ended the call. That night he told his parents his plans. They made sure to let him know that they were proud of him for working and going to school. Before going to sleep Dean knew that he was happy. He was getting his life back on track and maybe one day after the divorce was final he and Rory could be together again.

The next day Lindsay heard that Dean was going back to school. Apparently his mother had told Patty who of course started telling everyone and somehow Teresa heard the news and told Lindsay. Now Lindsay was in her room looking at the album full of her wedding pictures. She and Dean had been so happy that day. They were smiling and laughing and having a good time.

So what had made Dean change his mind? He had plenty of time to back out of the wedding. Lindsay slammed the book closed and decided to go for a walk. She ended up getting behind Lorelai and Rory and overheard their conversation. She didn't mean to listen in, but they were talking about Dean. And her.

"So what did you and Dean talk about yesterday?" asked Lorelai.

Rory shrugged. "We talked about his divorce mainly. I told him that I just want to see him happy." She looked at her mother. "And I do. I care about him and I told him that I can't be the other woman. I'd feel cheap and used and I don't know. You know, maybe it was a good thing we didn't go to the wedding. If we had, who knows what could have happened? Right now I like being single." She sighed. "Then there's Marty."

"You mean Naked Guy?" asked Lorelai.

"Mom, he's not Naked Guy. I told you, he just happened to pass out in the hallway without any clothes," said Rory.

"Okay, so what about Marty?"

"I don't know. I get this feeling that he might like me as more than a friend, but right now I don't want to risk losing that friendship with him." Rory crossed her arms. "I just need to figure out what I want."

"Or who you want," said Lorelai as the two of them headed into the diner.

Lindsay stopped on the sidewalk. So Dean had invited Rory to their wedding? And what did she mean by what could have happened if they had gone? Lindsay didn't know what was going on and what was being said around town but she knew that she had to get to the bottom of this. Even if she had to ask Dean herself.


End file.
